halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Task 2 - The Eighth Plague
:The Eighth Plague is the second task in Halo: Hostilities Level Walkthrough Time Available :Easy/Normal - 55 Minutes :Easy/Normal w Coronus Skull Activated - 27 Minutes :Heroic/Legendary - 45 Minutes :Heroic/Legendary w Coronus Skull Activated - 22 Minutes Transcript Cutscene Hologram of New Utgard is projected from PDA over the hood of a Warthog Kestrel: - This map shows that the Covenant has deployed mining machines to try and undermine the city. This hologram will show what will happen if they succeed. Hologram shows explosions followed by the majority of the buildings collapsing Kestrel: - If this happens a large percentage of the population will be injured or killed thus making the Covenant’s job much easier. Sgt Daniel Lawson: - Then let’s go destroy those machines before they reach the crush point Marine (Radio Chatter):- Sergeant the Brutes are counterattacking but we are holding for the moment. They seem to have fortified the west quarter of the city and there is some kind of excavation going on. Brute Chopper leaps into the plaza and destroys the Warthog Sgt Daniel Lawson: - Marines take that thing out the clock is ticking Cutscene Ends Sgt Daniel Lawson: - Someone take out that Chopper! You take out the chopper Mac: - Looks like someone’s in for the Chop So Pharaoh what the hell are you going to do? Sgt Daniel Lawson: - Marines with me we are going to storm the west quarter. Private take Kestrel and head south around the perimeter we will meet up in the middle. Marines: - Ohra Sergeant! IWHBYD Skull Location Sgt Daniel Lawson: - Marine you are going the wrong way You find the IWHBYD Skull Mac: - would have been your daddy? Who talks like that?” You drive towards the bridge Bridge Marine: - Don’t know how long we can hold the bridge private? Get across quickly. Wisps start to attack the bridge Mac: - Crazy Brutes they are smashing into the bridge. Kestrel: - Analyzing tactics now. Oh my God? Those are remote controlled kamikaze jets and they are trying to destroy the bridge. You get off the bridge Kestrel: - First dig site ahead. Look for some kind of access point to find the Locust. Mac: - Sergeant how you faring? Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen): - Not good we have just secured the landing platform. Pelicans are dropping in Warthogs any second. You disembark Mac: - That is one big hole. Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen): - Down you go Alice there is a hell of a lot of Covenant down there and it’s your job to kill them. You jump down the hole Mac: - We got Grunts and Brutes defending the Locust. Looks like they were not expecting a fight. You kill the guards Mac: - Now how do I take down a Locust without heavy weapons? Kestrel: - Try the exhaust port a well placed rocket or grenade should destroy the Locust or at least disable the mining laser. You throw the Grenade and kill the Locust Mac: - One Locust down six to go. How is it in the West Quarter Sergeant? Sgt Daniel Lawson: - Not good. Kamikazes took down the Pelican and the Brutes are counter attacking. Just keep going we must save the city. You head towards the Canal as the Bridge explodes Kestrel: - There goes the bridge looks like we need another crossing. Mac: - That Phantom looks like it could be our ticket across. Kestrel: - It has the right dimensions to span the channel. I’m calling in backup to help make a bridge. If you can keep it busy we can buy more time to cross. You kill the troops dropped off by the Phantom Knife 092: - Target locked Marine good luck down there. Longsword shoots down the Phantom Mac: - Thanks pilot, Sergeant Lawson could use your help killing those kamikazes. Knife 092: - Affirmative Marine You cross the Phantom to see another Phantom shot down Mac: - Looks like the Covenant were dropping troops to reinforce the Locust You drop down the hole Mac: - More Brutes? The Covenant doesn’t seam to realize we are on to their plan? You kill the Locust Mac: - That’s two Sergeant how many you killed? Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen): - Very funny marine. Our vehicles just touched down and we are heading towards the first target. Robot Alien Spiders are no fun Mac: - Great those Hunters trashed my ride. How am I going to get to the next Locust now? Deva 421: - This is Deva 421 we are heavy inbound. The Sergeant wanted to show his appreciation with this Warthog Mac: - Nice I didn’t know you cared Sergeant Sgt Daniel Lawson: - I know what the ladies like Mac: - Thanks for the warthog Deva. Now let’s get rolling. Marine2: - You drive and I’ll work the big gun. If you jump into the Gunner Seat Mac: - Sorry Marine but ladies like the Big Guns. Ghosts and Choppers appear Kestrel: - Looks like the Covenant have got wise to our plan they have set up armor to protect the Locusts You kill the Ghosts and Choppers before meeting the Brute Steed Mac: - What in death’s name is that? Kestrel: - It’s a modified Chopper for a Brute Chieftain. Look out for the missiles they are lethal. The Brute Steed is defeated Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen): - We have reached the Locust Burrow and are dropping down now. Kestrel: - Our Locust will have to cut through that dry canal. When it emerges we can destroy it with the cannon. The Locust emerges and is destroyed Mac: - Hat-trick! Three down, four to go. Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen):- Two to go, we just destroyed out Locust and scans show that one has been isolated by a barrier and has been neutralized by the NUPD. Mac: - Great then lets keep moving before they reach their objective. You pass through the city Mac: - Look’s like an earthquake hit here. I’m guessing we are close to one of the mining machines. You reach an area to find Hunters shooting at a bus of civilians Mac: - Damm Hunters they just toasted a bus full of civilians! You pass the barricade and hijack a Ghost before reaching the tunnel Mac: - I’m at the tunnel meeting little resistance…..Shit more Hunters Kestrel: - This area used to be an ordnance store. Look for a rocket launcher and destroy that Locust. Hunters and Locust are defeated Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen): - Good work Marine. The last Locust is heading through the underground Cistern. (Ground Shakes and Explodes) What the hell was that? Overdrive Kestrel: - The last Locust has gone into Overdrive. The ETA has been halved and we must act quickly if we are to catch it. Head into that tunnel it should lead to the Locust. Mac: - Smells like Jackals and something else down here. You reach the Cistern Mac: - Buggers! I knew I recognized that smell! Kestrel: - This area is crawling with Snipers and Drones but I can’t find the Locust Locust breaks through the wall Kestrel: - Ah there it is You target the Locust with a Rocket Launcher Mac: - Target Locked On. Rockets away! The Locust explodes Mac: - Locust down I repeat the Locust is down. Sgt Daniel Lawson (Offscreen): - Well done Marine now scatter. I will radio in with a rendezvous point later. Keep Kestrel safe from the enemy that is an order. Mac: - Will do Sarge. Private Ellen McCoy out. Starting Weapons :If you continue from Task 1-Medical Exam you will start with the weapons you finished the boss fight with. If you start the level from the main menu you get the following weapons; :Private Ellen McCoy – Assault Rifle, Magnum :Sergeant Daniel Lawson – Shotgun, Magnum :Jack Hannigan – Battle Rifle, Magnum :Flipwiss – Plasma Rifle Suggested Walkthrough :Sergeant Daniel Lawson will inform you that there are Locusts burrowing into the ground and that they are trying to destroy the UNSC Hard Points by tunnelling under the city. As the Cutscene finishes a Brute Chopper barrels in destroying the Warthogs. Avoid the Cannons and the Armoured Hood and take down the rider. To aid you a Plasma Pistol can be found on one of the many Grunt Corpses. :So Pharaoh what the hell are you going to do? ::Task Part 1 - Destroy the First Locust. :Using the map on your PDA and Brute Chopper head towards the first Locust in the Entertainment Centre. Marines in this area will hold off the Covenant and most of the enemies will focus on your allies. The only problem you may have is crossing the suspension bridge. Jackals are situated in the upper levels and Kamikazie Wisps are driving into the bridge. It is best to keep driving until you reach the Locust Hole. Dismount and drop down and defeat the Grunts and Brute inside and use a Plasma Grenade to stick the Locust. Try aiming for the exhaust port at the back which usually results in a one hit KO. ::Task Part 1 Complete - Destroy the First Locust ::Task Part 2 - Destroy the Second Locust :The Second Locust is located in a residential area to the East. Head towards the river and defeat the troops that the Phantom Dropship deploys as well as the Ghosts that arrive. As the Phantom leaves it will get shot down by a Longsword Fighter-Bomber which causes it to destroy the road bridge. Dismount and cross the small bridge avoiding the snipers firing at you from the Suspension Bridge. On the other side another Phantom has been shot down. Destroy the Grunts in the area and pick up a Covenant Carbine. Go up the ridge and defeat the Jackals by the tunnel mouth and drop down and defeat the Brutes in the tunnel before destroying the Second Locust. ::Task Part 2 Complete - Destroy the Second Locust :Robot Alien Spiders are no fun ::Task Part 3 - Destroy the Third Locust :Exit the hole and come face to face with a pair of Hunters. Luckily a Pelican Dropship comes to your aid and drops a Gauss Warthog to take you to the third Locust. Man the turret and the driver will begin the path to the next hole near the Colonial Militia Base. On the way more Ghosts and Brute Choppers attack although the Gauss Cannon should be enough to destroy them. At the third hole two more Choppers guard the entrance with a Brute Chieftain mounted on a modified Chopper that fires Rockets. Take them out before taking out the Locust through the hole in the floor with the Gauss Canon. ::Task Part 3 Complete - Destroy the Third Locust. ::Task Part 4 - Destroy the Fifth Locusts :Daniel will radio in mentioning that he destroyed the fourth Locust. The Fifth Locust is located under the Highway. As you move through the city you will see ground deforming. Ignore the Grunts and Brutes in the path although take down the Hunters that fire at you by the barricade. Dismount and jump over the barricade taking out the surprised Jackals and Grunts on the other side. Jump in one of the Ghosts and head for the Highway taking out the Enemy Ghosts that appear before jumping the gap in the highway and heading towards the hole. Inside you will face another Hunter Pair in the Tunnel. Using an abandoned Rocket Launcher in one of the side tunnels before taking out the Locust. ::Task Part 4 Complete - Destroy the Fifth Locust :Overdrive ::Task Part 5 - Destroy the Final Locust :As the Fifth Locust is destroyed you feel the ground shake and be informed that the last Locust has gone into Overdrive and has speed up. Due to the tunnel collapsing head into the sewer taking out the Jackals in the tunnel. You will soon reach a large chamber with Jackal Snipers and Drones in the area. Take out the nearest sniper and take his Beam Rifle before dealing with the Snipers on the ledges. Next turn your attention to the Drones and the Locust that has now arrived in the area and will fire at you as well. Ignore the Drones and fire a Rocket at the Locust to destroy it. After this most of the Drones will retreat and you can head to the ladder in the centre of the cistern to finish the task. ::Task Part 5 Complete - Destroy the Final Locust PDA Updates :Weapons ::UNSC ::Rocket Launcher :Enemies ::Drones ::Drone Minor ::Drone Major ::Brutes ::Brute Armor Chieftain :Vehicles ::UNSC ::Gauss Warthog ::Longsword Fighter-Bomber ::Pelican Dropship ::Covenant ::Brute Chopper ::Locust ::Wisp ::Brute Steed Campaign Scoring :Score - 15000 Points :Time Bonus :: 0 - 10/0 - 10 minutes - 2.5x :: 10 - 15/11 - 19 minutes - 2x :: 15 - 29/20 - 29 minutes - 1.5x :: 30 - 55/30 - 45 minutes - 1x Trivia :The Eighth Plague is reference to the Story of Moses where the Eighth Plague was a destructive swarm of Locusts Category:Halo: Hostilities